


【森嵐】練舞室

by woo80901



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo80901/pseuds/woo80901
Summary: 要打就去練舞室打(?
Relationships: 森嵐
Kudos: 5





	【森嵐】練舞室

「1、2、3、4，5、6、7......這裡跳起來！隼你的拍子又錯了。」

「欸——搞不清楚啊——」

小森沮喪地一屁股坐在地上，前輩都特地留下來陪他練舞了，他卻始終錯在同個地方。

白濱倒沒有那麼灰心的模樣，伸手揉了揉對方的頭髮，要他看自己的示範。

合著音樂，白濱邊算拍子邊跳，嘴上順便糾正小森剛剛的動作以及起跳時機，回頭卻只看到盯他盯到發呆的金毛刺蝟一隻。

「隼，看什麼呢？」白濱停下動作，有些好笑的看向他。

「沒什麼，我只是覺得，亞嵐君真好看……」小森下意識脫口而出，才發現他把心裡話給講出來了，連忙摀住嘴。

「哈哈哈說什麼啊。」白濱瞇起眼睛滿是笑意，像春天的櫻花夏天的涼風秋天的地瓜冬天的暖爐我的貓，小森滿腦子胡思亂想。

「不然先休息一下吧。」說著，白濱走去邊上拿水，他盯著小隊長汗濕的身子，以及因為無袖T恤袖口開得過大而不斷春光乍洩的側胸，小森嚥了嚥口水，試圖把腦海中不妙的情景甩出腦袋，然而藏不住的耳朵整個都紅了。

白濱拿著隼的水走回來時，就看見後輩耳朵燒紅著把臉埋進手裡，莫名可愛。

「喂，你的水。」剛將水瓶放在他頭上，小森似乎嚇到而抖了下身子，但當他抬起頭時白濱才嚇壞。

「隼你怎麼流鼻血了啦！」

「啊？」

想對前輩這樣那樣想到流鼻血，對於自己智障的行徑而感到羞憤的小森隼，在內心哀嚎好幾聲，乾脆對正在慌亂得找衛生紙幫他擦鼻血的白濱衝動問話，比衝動購物還衝動。

「亞嵐我想跟你做。」沒有敬語，聽起來像是命令語氣。

「蛤？」場景荒謬得令白濱腦袋當機，眼前的人還掛著兩條鼻血，現在在這邊跟他說啥呢？

「我想說好久沒……啊！」準備繼續衝動下去的小森被白濱一記敲頭。

「什麼情況下你還能夠講這種話啊！」白濱的臉都紅了，嘴上佯裝生氣，但還是用找到的衛生紙替後輩堵上鼻子，如果可以也想堵上他的嘴。

小森頭低低沒說話，白濱就當他在反省了，蹲下去準備擦地板滴到的鼻血時，小森突然向前把他撲倒，唇就這麼吻上來。

一上一下的姿勢讓白濱有點難以施力去推開他，在沒有心裡準備的間隙就被舌頭趁勢而入，小森技巧不算好，一直嗑碰到他的牙齒，再加上流過鼻血，嘴裡被帶出一點血腥味，兇猛的啃咬讓白濱有些喘不過氣，只能用手拍拍他的肩要他慢一點。

第一個吻結束在小森隼吃痛的叫聲裡，他愣愣地停下，自己剛剛是被咬了嗎？

「要是不這麼做，你是不會停下來的吧？」白濱舔舔些微紅腫的唇，略帶色氣。

「抱歉……」

「你太急躁了，跟今天的舞一樣，放慢一些也可以的。」

「亞嵐君就連這時候也要訓話嗎？」

「你不也做了不合時宜的事嗎？」白濱笑出來，「再給你一次機會吧，慢慢來。」

與方才的推拒相反，他伸手環住小森的脖子慢慢壓向自己，直到兩唇相碰，這次白濱用自己的速度帶著隼接吻。

兩人的體溫逐漸上升，小森的手不安份地伸進白濱袖口，用粗糙的手指撫摸他胸前的挺立，惹得白濱不斷輕顫。

褪去了白濱的褲子，小森猶如虔誠信徒般跪在他兩腿間，在對方阻止前先行一步將性器含入口中，本來就有點站起的東西逐漸硬挺，舌尖在龜頭舔舐畫圈，馬眼開始滲出些許透明液體，吞吐時帶來的快感無法言語。

有幾次小森故意含得很深，白濱手指插入小森金色且粗糙的頭髮，拱起腰並發出舒服的呻吟聲，最後在一次力度適中地吸吮中，繳械於小森的口裡。

平心而論小森並不太喜歡嘴中的腥味，但為了白濱的舒服感受，他還是挺願意做的。

我是前輩盲粉，嘻嘻。

他將液體吐在手上，伸手下去摸白濱開始濕潤的穴口。

白濱還在一陣白光中尚未恢復，就感覺一隻手摸上自己的後穴，他稍微掙扎了一下，沒有潤滑液他怕被戳死在這。

「隼等等……」

「亞嵐君將就一下吧，現成的就這樣了。」

將就個屁，你小子等等被幹的又不是你，嵐嵐心中氣憤但嵐嵐不說。

小森用沾著精液的手指塞入開始擴張，白濱只能跟著他的節奏放鬆自己，幸好熟知性愛的身體開始自動分泌液體，使進出得更加順利。

「直接進來吧……」才到擴張到第二根手指，白濱就有些受不了，扭著腰想要更多。

「我怕你受傷。」其實小森何嘗不也是忍得滿頭大汗，但還是做為愛護前輩的一員，繼續探入第三根手指。

咕啾咕啾的水聲從身下不斷傳來，摩擦的感覺很不錯，但一直沒到那該死的點，終於被欲望燒壞腦袋的白濱抓狂著起身，伸手扯下小森的褲子，巨物彈出帶著筋，看得出已經硬很久了，前頭都變成紫紅色，他握著根部就想往自己裡面塞。

小森趕緊抽出後穴的手，讓自己的龜頭頂著穴口磨蹭，手指濕淋淋的往白濱性器上抹了抹，並握著半疲軟的莖柱捋動。

「我可以進去了嗎？」小森伏下身，靠近白濱的耳邊低聲、帶有惡作劇的詢問，輕輕咬了咬耳垂，他知道這是他的弱點。

「可以……快點……」白濱擠出聲音，像是溺水的感覺。

「明明是你說要慢慢來的。」

把白濱的腳抬高掛在自己肩上，小森將發脹的陰莖整根捅入，白濱瞬間眼尾飆紅，發出小小的尖叫聲，下體被撐開的痛楚襲來，肉壁緊縮擠壓，讓小森有些招架不住，只能吻著對方的唇讓他放鬆些。

鼻息擦過彼此，腔內都是對方的味道，白濱被吻得有些暈乎，小森開始緩緩抽動，原先的撕裂感慢慢轉成快感，龜冠搔刮之處都讓白濱胸口臊動，有意識地絞緊穴口，惹來小森一聲悶哼。

抽插一陣，小森退出蜜穴把白濱轉面背對自己，一時間的空虛讓白濱發出不滿的呻吟，小森笑了說你像在哀求我，被白濱回一句少貧嘴加油幹。

「你上來，自己動。」

小森故意躺下不動了，被打斷的快感讓白濱顧不得羞恥，嘴上說著懂不懂敬老尊賢，身體卻誠實地慢慢對著搗毀他理智的凶器壓上去。

兩人的姿勢面對著練舞室的大片鏡子，所有姿態一覽無遺。

讓小森再次進入體內，白濱可以看到鏡中自己被情慾燒灼的模樣，發紅的身體隨著律動，交合處被瞧得一清二楚，性器翹得老高還滴滴答答的吐著水，這個體位使小森每下都頂得深，每每戳到前列腺點，白濱的腿和腰都抖得厲害。

「好爽……要射了……啊啊！」白濱身體一陣痙攣，白濁飛濺，雙腿無力得差點從小森身上跌落。

「亞嵐君居然又射了，我都還沒爽呢。」

如同惡魔的低語從背後傳來，小森起身推著白濱讓他跪好，將臀部翹高、沉低腰，一個適合背後進入的姿勢。

剛射完的白濱身體還很敏感，此時能感受到沒有退出體內的炙熱又脹大一圈，白濱腹誹著這人怎麼這麼欲求不滿，而且更大了怎麼回事。

小森一手伸進白濱衣服裡的，對著好身材的他上下其手，捏著乳頭愛不釋手，另一手則圈住性器玩弄，身後動作當然也沒停下，反而撞得大力，一副要連血肉都揉入的力道，白濱幾乎發不出聲音，臉貼著地面任由眼淚與口水流淌，失控的呻吟與舞台上判若兩人。

「隼……好深……哈啊……」

「亞嵐君，舒服嗎？」

「舒服……唔……」

「我也是。」

腰痠軟的不得了，白濱幾度被撞得想往前爬走，卻又被小森箍緊腰部拉回，細碎的吻落在因慾望而染上緋紅的身子，最終在加快的速度裡，兩人雙雙達到巔峰。

「啊啊啊！」沒能阻止聲音爆出，白濱只覺得身體像要散架了，視線被生理性淚水模糊成一片。

-

小森抱著白濱一起倒在地上喘氣，待下身疲軟後才退出他的身體，精液從股間流出，小森細心地替他擦拭乾淨，但體內的部分可能要等回家才能再處理了。

「我哪根筋不對，怎麼就在這跟你做了！」白濱摀著臉哀嚎。

「因為前輩喜歡我啊！」小森嘻嘻笑著。

白濱試圖爬起穿褲子，兩腳卻抖得像六級地震。

「夭壽，比蛋巡還累……」

-

白濱被小森攙著一起回家時，心裡想想似乎有哪不太對勁，於是轉頭質問。

「我記得我們根本沒借練舞室那麼長的時間，怎麼工作人員都沒進來敲門？」

「欸？我早就把時間加長了啊，我怕自己練不好嘛——」

虧你還知道我們是在練舞啊。

原來這傢伙是預謀犯案還不戴套，白濱亞嵐氣得跺腳兩下，卻感覺身後又有東西要流出，嚇得趕緊複習提肛訓練，回家的路還長的呢。


End file.
